noordinaryfamilyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Minor
Chris Minor was a student who went to school with Daphne and JJ. Character Biography Chris Minor was a kid who attended school with Daphne and JJ, he was a bit cocky, had broken the law, and had been arrested for driving without a license, but had a good side too. After a detention with Daphne, JJ, Bailey, and Natalie, he and Daphne started dating, making him a bigger part of the show. He stole the Trilsettum Serum from the Powell's house to heal his father Roy Minor. He dated Daphne for a while and loved her a lot. He had suspicions about the Powell's having Power's and Abilities, but Daphne used her Telepathic Thought Pushing ability to make him forget, but it doesn't make them completely forget and he continuously keeps asking before Daphne reveals her family and herself's powers, Chris accepts it but it is later removed from his mind when Daphne uses her Telepathic Memory Erasing part of her ability which ends their relationship due to her not having much experience with this power she erases their whole relationship. Season 1 'No Ordinary Brother' -Chris Minor is first seen in No Ordinary Brother when he is caught with pills. The school discipline comittee says that he is guilty and he gets suspended. But Daphne hears him think that the pills aren't his. Daphne goes to ask him who's they are and he tells her to mind her own buisness. But then Chris' brothers comes over and Daphne sees that they are his. She then gets JJ to help her break into Chris' brothers locker and sees more of the pills in there. After that Daphne gets Chris' brother busted and Chris asks her why she wont leave him alone. 'No Ordinary Detention' - Chris Minor is listening to his music very loudly while Daphne is giving her report. She tells her teacher that she cannot concentrate and he then gets detention. He argues with Daphne and she is loud and gets detention too. Natalie, JJ, and Bailey also have gotten detention. Soon after they play truth or dare. Dahpne tells him she has heard a rumor that he has gotten arrested and asks if its true. He lies and says no. Then Bailey dares Chris and Daphne to kiss. They do, and when they do Daphne sees him getting arrested in his past. When Mr. Litchfield comes back in everyone leaves except Daphne and Chris. She tells him that she knows he is lying. He tells her that his dad was drunk one night and he had to drive home. Except he didn't see a tree and crashed into it. Then he was arrested for driving without his license, and his dad was hurt very badly. Daphne says he saved his dad's life. Then he tells her she never shared any secrets with them. She tells him that her her secret is that she likes him. He tells her that is a good secret and them kisses her. 'No Ordinary Double Standard' -Chris Minor asks Daphne on a date. When he drops her off at her house from school Jim sees them almost kiss and then hears a motercycle leave. When it does Jim tells Daphne that her and Chris cannot go out but Bailey and JJ can. Daphne is upset about this and goes out with Chris anyway. While they are on their date Jim calls to tell her that he is sorry for not letting her date Chris. Then he asks where she is and says she is at a friends house and Chris hears the conversation. Chris asks why she didn't tell the truth and she says he is on her dad's side and walks away. On her way home she is mugged by a crazy man but Chris comes to save her on his motercycle. The crazy man pulls out a gun on them but Daphne is able to control him and get him to put the gun down and leave them alone. 'No Ordinary Proposal' '-'''Daphne invites Chris to a party for Katie's engagement. He says no at first but then says he will stop by. While he is at the party he steal a special serum for his dad, but no one knows it was him. Then a bank is robbed and Jim thinks that it was Chris and confronts him at school. But as Jim is confronting him another bank is robbed and Chris leaves Jim. Daphne comes by to apologize to Chris for her dad and when he hugs her she sees him giving the serum to his dad. Chris's dad shows Chris is powers he has got from the serum. Later, Chris and his dad get into an argument about the serum, when Chris' dad wants him to steal more of it from the Powell House and Chris tells him no. Then Chris' dad hurts Chris by throwing him out of the window. Chris and Daphne come to visit him in the hospital and Chris tells him that his dad, thats he is going to Global Tech to steal more. After Chris' dad is arrested Chris goes to see Daphne. He tells her about what happened with his dad and that ever since he's dated her he hasn't felt alone anymore. Daphne reads him saying he loves her and she tells him that she loves him too, and they kiss. 'No Ordinary Love' -Chris and Daphne are in school and late to class. The teacher gives Chris detention for being late repeatedly but Daphne controls her and tells her to give him one more chance. He tells her that after he spoke with his dad, he thinks the Powells have superpowers. Daphne controls him and tells him to stop talking about it. But JJ tells her that he he will keep asking questions, and he is right. Daphne has to control him over and over to get him to talk about other things. When Chris asks again at her house, she tells him the truth about her powers. She says that no one would want to date someone like her. But Chris tells her that no one has ever trusted him with a secret that big and that he still loves her and they kiss again. 'No Ordinary Animal' -At school Daphne tells Chris about a concert in town and he assumes she wants to ditch school by using her abilities. Daphne tells him she has to finish her hisory paper so she can't go. Then Chris goes to JJ, knowing he has a super brain, and tells him to do the paper. JJ does it and Chris and Daphne leave school, after Daphne gets the principal to let them leave. When they arrive the security gaurd tells them they aren't on the list and Chris says she should control him. She does and goes to the front row with Chris. While there Daphne leaves with her daad to go to her hurt mom. Later, Chris comes to Daphne and asks her about Stephanie and tells her he had a lot of fun with her. Daphne then tells Chris that she needs to stop using her powers all the time. But he says he made a list of things they can do. 'No Ordinary Future' '-'''While Chris is at school he asks Daphne to control his boss into giving him a raise. At first she says no but then Chris pressures her into doing it. Daphne goes to Chris' boss and then tells Chris it didn't work. He sees that she is lying and walks away mad at her. Daphne meets up with Chris at City Square and he tells her he would never reveal her secret even if he was mad at her. Later, Jim and Stephanie tell Daphne that she has to erase Chris' memory to keep the family secret safe. Daphne at first says no because she loves Chris but eventually she agrees. At school Chris goes to apologize to Daphne for asking her to use her power on his boss, and swears it will never happen again. Daphne tells Chris that she never thought a guy like Chris could like her and that she just told him too much. Daphne then asks him if he remebers the first time he thought she had powers. Chris says he could never forget it. Then Daphne says she is sorry and erases Chris' memory of the powers. But Chris doen't remeber anything about their relationship and walks away. Notes - Before Daphne erases Chris' memory she asks him if he remembers the first time he thought she had powers, so she can erase that. When she does erase it, he doesnt remember their relationship, meaning Chris first suspected that Daphne had powers, sometime before they were in detention together. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Charactors Category:Recurring Characters